


Jessley one-shots

by jessleylove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessleylove/pseuds/jessleylove
Summary: Jessley one-shots





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 Chapter 1 : Confessions

 

"I guess we don't really know much about each other... about most of you really"

"Okay..I'll confess something none of you know about me" stacie said,inhales-exhales, "I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah, we know stacie" said Fat Amy.

"Only cause I just told you"

This is a good idea, that was a really bad example...but this is good idea. How about, we go all around the room and say something that...no one else knows

Beca confesses about not having many friends who were girls before.

Chloe had removed her nodes over spring break, least she could sing.

Everyone was shocked when we found out that Denise was Cynthia-Rose's ex!

All the girls had confessed something except for two and they all eyed them. "What about you two?" Beca said.

The two girls looked up from their hands when the brunette started"Well.."she started, she grabbed the blondes hand, "Me and Jessica are dating."

Their receive a chorus of "really" and "when" from the group.

"About 2 months after a aca-initiation night" the blonde said.

"Well were really happy for you guys..." Beca started, when Aubrey got up from her seat, " I'm sorry I said it's like you guys hadn't been here all year long, this is just...so stressful ya know."

Aubrey started to walk toward them, both Ashley and Jessica got up with open arms. "It's okay..."Ashley started, "we understand" the blonde finished.

Everyone got up from their seats and all hugged around them, except for lily who was still covered in vomit.

Aubrey then pulled away and started " I won't ever forget about you girls ever again, and that's a promise."

Both girls began smiling at their leader when their other girls said at the same time "promise"

After all that they continued and began practicing for finals, they all got up except for Ashley and Jessica who stayed seated and smiled before Jessica started " I love you ash."  Ashley looked at Jessica before saying" I love you too Jess."

Both the blonde and brunette decided to get up  to began practicing with the other girls.

 


	2. 3 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 5 years since the Bellas graduated college and 3 years since the USO tour and since Jessica ans Ashley have seen each other. They see each other in an unexpected place. Will it bring back old feelings in the girls?

Ashley woke up in her apartment, she reached for her phone on her nightstand to check the time. It was currently 9:45am, she noticed the date and realized around this time 3 years ago was the last time the Bellas sang together and the last time she had seen the love of her life, Jessica Smith.

Yeah, she dated but they never lasted because Jessica is her soulmate and she will forever be her soulmate but they current live thousands of miles away from each.

She moved to New york and she moved to california after college and the USO tour.

 _-flashback_ -

_They finished singing in front of soilders and thier loved ones and together one last time. They were all currently back in their assigned rooms backing thier belongings to go back to living their lives._

_Their was this awkward silence between Jessica and Ashley they had been bestfriends since freshman year and now they were going to be seperated for the rest of their lives._

_"Sooo..." Jessica said_

_"Soooo..." Ashley repeated_

_"Im gonna miss you so much Ash" Jessica said tears welling up in her eyes_

_"I know sweetie...me too, but we still have a couple hours till we get back" Ashely said._

_"I know I know...we should get going because they might leave without us" Jessica said trying to cheer herself up._

_"Yeah...lets go" Ashley said._

_They got their luggaged and headed out the door._

_Hours later they were back in the states all saying goodbye to head to their respected flights to head home. The last to leave were Jessica and Ashely they didn't want to leave each other but their dreams took them to diffrent places and they hated that._

_They hugged eachother till they heard Jessica's flight call._

_"I guess I should get going then" Jessica said tears in her eyes_

_"Yeah we both should" Ashely said_

_"I love you so much Ash"_

_"I love you too Jess...please text me when you land" Ashley said_

_Jessica nodded and hugged ashley once more and walked to her flight. Ashley watched her walk away til her flight was called and she went to board her flight._ _Jessica texted Ashley like she had asked her to do._

  _-end of flashback-_

They continued to text and call eachother but after a year they just stopped and neither girl had spoken to the other in 2 years. 

Ashley got up to live her day and try to forget about Jessica. She showered adn got ready to go to the store.

She headed out her door and walked about a mile to the nearest store. She had been shopping for a good 20 minuets and she was walking around aimlessly, not really paying attention to wear she was going and crashed into another cart.

"Im sorry...I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going" Ashley said not looking up.

"It's fi-wait Ashley"

Ashley looked up and saw someone she hadn't talk to or seen in almost 3 years.

"oh my god..Jessica" Ashley moved from her cart to hug her.

They hugged for what seemed like forever til they moved back. 

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I...kinda live...here now" Jessica said hesitantly.

"Oh...since when" Ashley asked

"Last year"

"That's nice"

Ashley was kind of hurt since Jessica never told her but then again they haven't talked in 2 years. 

"Yeah...yeah....how you been Ash"

"Good good...really good...what about you Jess"

"Good" Jessica said

It was silent between the two girls, they hadn't talked in a while so Ashley thought she might as well get going.

"I should get going Jess...it was really good to see you" Ashley said starting to push her cart when she was grabbed by the arm.

"I was wondering if you want to go out tonight" Jessica asked shyly.

"Yeah...my number is the same so call me" Ashley said smiling.

They stared at each for a bit longer til Jessica leaned into Ashley's space and kissed her. She moved out and back to her cart.

"I'll see you tonight bye Ash"

"Bye sweetie" Ashley said smiling dreamily.


End file.
